El sirenito
by queenlevi
Summary: El mar es tan grande y profundo que, nadie sabe los grandes misterios y maravillas que esconde, ¿quién habría imaginado que las sirenas existieran? ¿y qué un bello tritón quedaría prendado de un príncipe humano? 『Pareja: Eren x Levi ((Ereri))』
1. The little newt

**The little newt**

 **Desclaimer:** Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en esta historia, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al manga "Shingeki no kyojin", propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En alta mar el agua es azul como los pétalos de la mas hermosa centaura, y clara como el cristal más puro; pero es tan profunda, que sería inútil echar el ancla, pues jamás podría ésta, alcanzar el fondo. Habría que poner muchos campanarios, unos encima de otros, para que, desde las honduras, llegasen a la superficie.

Pero no creas que el fondo sea todo de arena blanca y helada; en él crecen también árboles y plantas maravillosas, de tallo y hojas tan flexibles, que al menor movimiento de agua se mueven y agitan como dotadas de vida. Toda clase de peces, grandes y pequeños, se deslizan por entre las ramas, exactamente cómo hacen las aves en el aire. En el punto de mayor profundidad se alza el palacio del rey del mar; las paredes son de coral, y las largas ventanas puntiagudas, del ámbar más transparente; y el tejado esta hecho de conchas, que se abren y cierran según la corriente del agua. Cada uno de éstas conchas encierra perlas brillantísimas, la menor de las cuales honraría la corona de una reina.

Hacía muchos años que el rey del mar era viudo; su anciana madre cuidaba del gobierno de la casa. Era una mujer muy inteligente, pero muy pagada de su nobleza; por eso llevaba doce ostras en la cola, mientras que los démas nobles sólo estaban autorizados a llevar seis. Por lo demás, era digna de todos los elogios, principalmente por lo bien que cuidaba de sus nietecitos, los príncipes del mar. De estos seis, cinco eran mujeres, todas bellísimas, aunque de todas ellas, el príncipe menor era el más bello; tenía la piel clara y delicada como un pétalo de rosa, y los ojos grises como una tormenta en medio del mar; como todas sus hermanas, no tenía pies; su cuerpo terminaba en cola de pez.

El príncipe y las princesas se pasaban el día jugando en las inmensas salas del palacio, en cuyas paredes crecían flores. Cuando se abrían los grandes ventanales de ámbar, los peces entraban nadando, como hacen en nuestras tierras las golondrinas cuando les abrimos las ventanas. Y los peces se acercaban a los príncipes, comiendo de sus manos y dejándose acariciar.

Frente al palacio había un gran jardín, con árboles de color rojo de fuego y azul oscuro; sus frutos brillaban como oro, y las flores parecían llamas, por el constante movimiento de los pecíolos y las hojas. El suelo lo formaba arena finísima, azul como la llama del azufre. De arriba descendía un maravilloso resplandor azul; más que estar en el fondo del mar, se tenía la impresión de estar en las capas altas de la atmósfera, con el cielo por encima y por debajo.

Cuando no soplaba viento, se veía el sol; parecía una flor purpúrea, cuyo cáliz irradiaba luz.

Cada principito tenía su propio trocito en el jardín, donde cavaba y plantaba lo que le venía en gana. Una había dado a su porción forma de ballena; otra había preferido que tuviese la de una sirena. En cambio, el menor, hizo la suya circular, como el sol, y todas sus flores eran rojas, como él. Era un chiquillo muy especial, callado y caviloso, y mientras sus hermanas hacían gran fiesta con los objetos más raros procedentes de los barcos naufragados, él sólo jugaba con una estatua de mármol, además de las rojas flores semejantes al sol. La estatua representaba un niño hermosísimo, esculpido en un mármol muy blanco y nítido; las olas la habían arrojado al fondo del océano. El príncipe plantó junto a la estatua un sauce llorón color de rosa; el árbol creció espléndidamente, y sus ramas colgaban sobre el niño de mármol, proyectando en el arenoso fondo azul su sombra violeta, que se movía a compás de aquellas; parecía como si las ramas y las raíces jugasen unas con otras y se besasen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

• _Centaura: Planta herbácea compuesta, de tallo ramoso, hojas grandes y flores de color purpúreo en corimbo irregular, propia de la región del mar Mediterráneo y de América._

 _•Pecíolo: Apéndice de la hoja de una planta por el cual se une al tallo._

 _•Caviloso: [persona] Que tiende a cavilar excesivamente en las cosas o a preocuparse en exceso._

* * *

 _Hola, pasaba a dejar una nieva historia Ereri_ (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━

 _Espero que las disfruten, sólo quería decirles que esta historia NO me pertenece, la obra original se llama "La sirenita" y es propiedad del escritor Hans Christian Andersen. Yo sólo hice una adaptación y cambie los personajes y algunas cosas, para que pudiera cuadrar la historia. Ojalá y les guste, perdonen si los capítulos son muy pequeños, pero como es un cuento, no tiene capítulos y ponen el texto de corrido, así que yo lo dividí y así quedó._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. II

**II.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que más encantaba al príncipe era oír hablar del mundo de los hombres, de allá arriba; la abuela tenía que contarle todo cuanto sabía de barcos y ciudades, de hombres y animales. Se admiraba sobre todo de que en la tierra las flores tuvieran olor, pues las de el fondo del mar no olían a nada; y lo sorprendían también que los bosques fuesen verdes, y que los peces que se movían entre los árboles cantasen tan melodiosamente. Se refería a los pajarillos, que la abuela llamaba peces para que los niños pudieran entenderla, pues no habían visto nunca aves.

-Cuando cumplan quince años. -Dijo la abuela -. Se les dara permiso para salir de las aguas, sentarse a la luz de la luna en los arrecifes y ver los barcos que pasan; entonces veran también bosques y ciudades.

Al año siguiente, la mayor de los hermanos cumplió los quince años; todos se llevaban un año de diferencia, por lo que el menor debía aguardar todavía cinco, hasta poder salir del fondo del mar y ver cómo son las cosas en nuestro mundo. Pero la mayor prometió a los demás que al primer día les contaría lo que viera y lo que le hubiera parecido más hermoso; pues por más cosas que su abuela les contara siempre quedaban muchas que ellos estaban curiosos por saber.

Ninguna, sin embargo, se mostraba tan impaciente como el menor, precisamente porque debía esperar aún tanto tiempo y porque era tan callado y retraído. Se pasaba muchas noches asomado a la ventana, dirigiendo la mirada a lo alto, contemplando, a través de las aguas azul oscuro, cómo los peces correteaban agitando las aletas y la cola.

Alcanzaba a ver también la luna y las estrellas, que a través del agua parecían muy pálidas, aunque mucho mayores de como las vemos nosotros. Cuando una nube negra las tapaba, el príncipe sabía que era una ballena que nadaba por encima de él, o un barco con muchos hombres a bordo, los cuales jamás hubieran pensado en que allá abajo había un joven y encantador tritón que extendía las blancas manos hacía la quilla del navío.

Llegó, pues, el día en que la mayor de los príncipes cumplió quince años, y se remontó a la superficie del mar.

A su regreso, traía mil cosas que contar, pero lo más hermoso de todo, dijo, había sido el tiempo que había pasado bajo la luz de la luna, en un banco de arena, con el mar en calma, contemplando la cercana costa con su gran ciudad, donde las luces centellaban como millones de estrellas, y oyendo la música, el ruido y los rumores de los carruajes, y las personas; también le había gustado ver los campanarios y torres y escuchar el tañido de las campanas.

¡Ah, con cuánta avidez la escuchaba su hermano menor! Cuando, ya anocheció, salió a la ventana a mirar a través de las aguas azules, no pensaba en otra cosa sino en la gran ciudad, con sus ruidos y su bullicio, y le parecía oir el son de las campanas que llegaba hasta el fondo del mar.

Al año siguiente, la segunda obtuvo permiso para subir a la superficie y nadar en todas direcciones. Emergió en el momento preciso en que el sol se ponía; y aquel espectáculo le pareció el más sublime de todos. De un extremo a otro, el sol era como de oro -dijo-, y las nubes, ¡oh, las nubes, quién sería capaz de describir su belleza! Habían pasado encima de ella, rojas y moradas, pero con mayor rápidez volaban aún, semejantes a un largo velo blanco, una bandada de cisnes salvajes; volaban en dirección al sol; pero el astro se ocultó, y en un momento desapareció el tinte rosado del mar y de las nubes.

Al cabo de otro año, tocó el turno a la hermana tercera, la más audaz de todos; por eso remontó un río que desembocaba en el mar. Vio deliciosas colinas verdes cubiertas de pámpanos, y palacios y cortijos que destacaban entre magníficos bosques; oyó el canto de los pájaros, y el calor del sol era tan intenso, que la sirena tuvo que sumergirse varias veces para refrescarse el rostro ardiente. En una pequeña bahía se encontró con una multitud de chiquillos que corrían desnudos y chapoteaban en el agua. Quiso jugar con ellos, pero los pequeños huyeron asustados, y entonces se le acercó un animalito negro, un perro; jamás había visto un animal parecido, y como ladraba terriblemente, la princesa tuvo miedo y corrió a refugiarse en alta mar.

Nunca olvidaría aquellos soberbios bosques, las verdes colinas y el tropel de chiquillos, que podían nada a pesar de no tener cola de pez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Continuara..._**

• _Retraído (a): [persona] Que es tímido, apocado y poco comunicativo._

 _•Quilla: Pieza alargada de madera o de hierro, que va de proa a popa por la parte inferior de una embarcación, y en la que se apoya toda su armazón._

 _•Remontar: Subir por un lugar para alcanzar su parte superior._

 _•Tañido: Sonido que produce un instrumento musical de los que se tañen._

 _•Avidez: Deseo fuerte e intenso de tener, hacer o conseguir algo._

 _•Cortijo: Finca rústica con casa de campo e instalaciones, como establos, corrales, etc., característica de Andalucía y Extremadura, en España._

 _•Tropel: Conjunto numeroso de personas, animales o cosas que avanzan o se mueven de forma rápida, ruidosa y desordenada._

* * *

Hola, qué talssss.

Espero que todo muy, muy bien y bueno, pasaba para dejar la segunda parte. Espero que les esté gustando como va quedando y pues nada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

¡Saludos!


	3. III

**III.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cuarta de las hermanas no fue tan atrevida; no se movió de alta mar, y dijo que éste lugar era el más hermoso; desde él se divisaba un espacio de muchas millas, y el cielo semejaba una campana de cristal. Había visto barcos, pero a gran distancia; parecían gaviotas; los graciosos delfines habían estado dando piruetas, y enormes ballenas la habían cortejado proyectando agua por las narices, como centenares de surtidores.

Al otro año le tocó el turno a la quinta hermana; su cumpleaños caía justamente en invierno; por eso vió lo que las demás no habían visto la primera vez. El mar parecía intensamente verde, y en derredor flotaban grandes icebergs, parecidos a perlas -dijo - y, sin embargo, mucho mayores que los campanarios que construían los hombres.

Adoptaban las formas más caprichosas y brillaban como diamantes. Ella se había sentado en la cúspide del más voluminoso, y todos los veleros se desviaban aterrorizados del lugar donde ella estaba, con su larga cabellera ondeando al impulso del viento; pero hacia el atardecer del cielo se había cubierto de nubes, y habían estallado relámpagos y truenos, mientras el mar, ahora negro, levantaba los enormes bloques de hielo que brillaban a la roja luz de los rayos.

En todos los barcos arriaban velas, y las tripulaciones eran presa de la angustia y terror; pero ella había seguido sentada tranquilamente en su iceberg contemplando los rayos azules que zigzagueaban sobre el mar reluciente.

La primera vez que una de las hermanas salió a la superficie del agua, todas las demás quedarón encantadas oyendo las novedades y bellezas que había visto; pero una vez tuvieron permiso para subir cuando les viniera en gana, aquel nuevo mundo pasó a ser indiferente para ellas. Sentían la nostalgia del suyo, y al cabo de un mes afirmaron que sus parajes submarinos eran los más hermosos de todos, y que se sentían muy bien casa.

Alguno que otro atardecer, las cinco hermanas se cogian de la mano y subían juntas a la superficie. Tenían bellísimas voces, mucho más bellas que cualquier humano y cuando se fraguaba alguna tempestad, se situaban ante los barcos que corrían peligro de naufragio, y con arte exquisito cantaban a los marineros las bellezas del fondo del mar, animándolos a no temerle; pero los hombres no comprendían sus palabras, y creían que eran los ruidos de la tormenta, y nunca les era dado contemplar las magnificencias del fondo, pues si el barco se iba a pique, los tripulantes se ahogaban, y al palacio del rey del mar sólo llegaban cadáveres.

Cuando, al anochecer, las hermanas, cogidas del brazo, subían a la superficie del océano, el hermano menor se quedaba abajo solo, mirándolas con ganas de llorar; pero una sirena no tiene lágrimas, mucho menos un tritón, y por eso es mayor su sufrimiento.

-¡Ay, si tuviera quince años! - decía -. Sé que me gustará el mundo de allá arriba, y amaré a los hombres que lo habitan.

Y como todo llega en este mundo, al fin cumplió los quince años.

-Bien, ya eres mayor - le dijo la abuela, la anciana reina viuda. - Ven que te ataviaré como a tus hermanas.

Y le puso en el cabello una corona de lirios blancos; pero cada pétalo era la mitad de una perla, y la anciana mandó adherir ocho grandes ostras a la cola del príncipe como distintivo de su alto rango.

-¡Duele! - exclamaba el muchacho.

-Hay que sufrir para verse bien - contestó la anciana.

El joven de muy buena gana se habría sacudido todos aquellos adornos y la pesada corona, para quedarse vestido con las rojas flores de su jardín; pero no se atrevió a introducir novedades.

\- ¡Adiós! - dijo, elevándose, ligero y diáfano a través del agua, como burbuja.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _•Ataviar: arreglar, vestir o adornar a alguien de una manera determinada que sale de lo común._

 _•Fraguar: dar una cosa consistencia o forma requerida para desarrollarse o producir un resultado o efecto determinado._

 _•Diáfano (a): [cuerpo] Qué deja pasar la luz a través de sí casi en su totalidad.._

* * *

 _Hola ;-)._

 _Bueno, paso por aquí para dejarles el mini capítulo, je. Perdón que no pueda hacerlos más largos, pero como lo dije, no es un fic que me pertenezca, saque este fic de un cuento y le modifiqué algunas cosas, el cuento no es muy largo y a mi me encanta dejarlas en suspenso ;))en fin, espero que lo disfruten y quiero decirles a las otras personitas que leen esto y leen colors, que por fin, ya estoy trabajando en la próxima actualización, así que tenganme paciencia._

 _¡saludos!_


	4. IV

**IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol acababa de ocultarse cuando el tritón asomó la cabeza a la superficie; pero las nubes aún relucían como rosas y oro, y en el rosado cielo brillaba la estrella vespertina, tan clara y bella; el aire era suave y fresco, y en el mar reinaba absoluta calma. Había a poca distancia un gran barco de tres palos; una sola vela estaba izada, pues no se movía ni la más leve brisa y en cubierta se veían los marineros por entre las jarcias y sobre las pértigas.

Había música y canto, y al oscurecer encendieron centenares de farolillos de colores; parecía como si ondeasen al aire las banderas de todos los países. El joven tritón se acercó nadando a las ventanas de los camarotes y cada vez que una ola lo levantaba, podía echar una mirada a través de los cristales, límpidos como espejos y veía muchos hombres magníficamente ataviados.

El más hermoso, empero, era el joven príncipe, de grandes ojos verdes. Seguramente no tendría más allá de dieciséis años; aquel día era su cumpleaños y por eso se celebraba la fiesta.

Los marineros bailaban en cubierta y cuando salió el príncipe se dispararon más de cien cohetes, que brillaron en el aire, iluminándolo como la luz del día, por lo cual el tritón, asustado, se apresuró a sumergirse unos momentos; cuando volvió asomar a flor de agua, le pareció como si todas las estrellas del cielo cayesen sobre él. Nunca había visto fuegos artificiales. Grandes soles zumbaban en derredor, magníficos peces de fuego surcaban el aire azul, reflejándose todo sobre el mar en calma. En el barco era tal la claridad, que podía distinguirse cada cuerda y no digamos los hombres.

¡Ay, que guapo era el joven príncipe!

Estrechaba las manos a los marineros, sonriente, mientras la música sonaba en la noche.

Pasaba el tiempo y el pequeño tritoncillo no podía apartar los ojos del navío ni del apuesto príncipe. Apagaron los faroles de colores, los cohetes dejaron de elevarse y cesaron también los cañonazos, pero en las profundidades del mar aumentaban los ruidos. Él seguía meciéndose en la superficie, para echar una mirada en el interior de los camarotes a cada vaivén de las olas. Luego el barco aceleró su marcha, izaron todas las velas, una tras otra y a medida que el oleaje se intensificaba, el cielo se iba cubriendo de nubes, en la lejanía zigzagueaban ya los rayos.

Se estaba preparando una tormenta horrible y los marineros hubieron de arriar nuevamente las velas. El buque se balanceaba en el mar enfurecido, las olas se alzaban como enormes montañas negras que amenazaban con estrellarse contra los mástiles; pero el barco seguía flotando como un cisne, hundiéndose en los abismos y levantándose hacia el cielo alternativamente, juguete de las aguas enfurecidas.

Al joven tritón le parecía aquello un delicioso paseo, pero los marineros pensaban muy de otro modo.

El barco crujía y crepitaba, las gruesas planchas se torcían a los embates del mar. El palo mayor se partió en dos como si fuera una caña y el barco empezo a tambalearse de un costado al otro, mientras el agua penetraba en él por varios puntos. Sólo entonces comprendió el trintón el peligro que corrían aquellos hombres; él mismo tenía que ir muy atento para esquivar los maderos y restos flotantes.

Unas veces la oscuridad era tan completa, que el tritón no podía distinguir nada en absoluto; otras veces los relámpagos daban una luz vivísima, permitiéndole reconocer a los hombres del barco. Buscaba especialmente al príncipe y al partirse el navío, lo vió hundirse en las profundidades del mar. Su primer sentimiento fue de alegría, pues ahora iba a tenerlo en sus dominios; pero luego recordó que los humanos no pueden vivir en el agua y que el hermoso joven llegaría muerto al palacio su padre.

No, no era posible que muriese; por eso echo él a nadar entre los maderos y las planchas que flotaban esparcidas por la superficie, sin reparar en que podían aplastarlo. Hundiéndose en el agua y elevándose nuevamente, llegó al fin al lugar en donde se encontraba el príncipe, el cual se hallaba casi al cabo de sus fuerzas; los brazos y piernas comenzaban a entumecérsele, sus bellos ojos se cerraban y habría sucumbido sin la llegada del tritoncito, el cual sostuvo su cabeza fuera del agua y se abandonó al impulso de las olas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Continuara...

ɞ ɞ ɞ ɞ

• _Izar: Subir una cosa tirando de la cuerda de que está colgada._

 _• Jarcias: Las jarcias son el conjunto de cabos que complementan la arboladura de un barco. Las jarcias firmes o fijas son aquéllas que, salvo causa mayor, no vuelven a tocarse durante la vida real de un barco. Las jarcias móviles o de trabajo son aquéllas que, por su utilidad, están en continuo movimiento._

 _• Pértiga: Vara larga y fuerte._

 _• Límpido (a): Que es limpio y puro._

 _• Surcar: Desplazarse._

 _• Arriar: Bajar una bandera o una vela que están izadas._

 _• Crepitar: Producir chasquidos repetidos, como los de la leña al arder._

 _• Embatir: Golpe fuerte dado por las olas del mar o por el viento contra algo._

* * *

Hola 8-)

Bueh, acá les traigo la cuarta parte de este mini fic, espero que les este gustando. También quería dar un aviso, para todas aquellas personas que leyeron "Querido Levi" y que se quedaron con ganas de la contraparte, ya he subido el prólogo. Dejo el link aca abajo. Espero que esten bien, ¡saludos!

Link: s/12059192/1/Green-eyes

O bien, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, el fic lleva por nombre **_Green eyes._**


	5. V

**V.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al amanecer, la tempestad se había calmado, pero del barco no se veía el menor resto; el sol se elevó, rojo y brillante, del seno del mar, y pareció como si las mejillas del príncipe recobrasen vida, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados. El tritón estampó un beso en su hermosa y despejada frente y le apartó el cabello empapado; entonces lo encontró parecido a la estatua de mármol de su jardincito; volvió a besarlo, deseoso de que viviera.

La tierra firme apareció ante él: altas montañas azules, en cuyas cimas resplandecía la blanca nieve, como cisnes ahí posados; en la orilla se extendían soberbios bosques verdes, y en primer término había un edificio que no sabía lo que era, pero que podía ser una iglesia o un convento. En su jardín crecían naranjos y limoneros, y ante la puerta se alzaban grandes palmeras.

El mar formaba una pequeña bahía, resguardada de los vientos, pero muy profunda, que se alargaba hastas unas largas rocas cubiertas de fina y blanca arena.

A ella se dirigió con el bello príncipe y depositándolo en la playa, tuvo buen cuidado de que la cabeza quedase bañada por la luz del sol. Las campanas estaban doblando en el gran edificio blanco y un grupo de muchachas salieron al jardín. Entonces el tritón se alejó nadando hasta detrás de una de las altas rocas que sobresalía del agua y cubriéndose la cabeza y el pecho de espuma del mar para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro, se puso a espiar quien se acercaría al pobre príncipe.

Al poco rato llegó junto a él una de las jovenes, que pareció asustarse grandemente, pero sólo por un momento. Fue en busca de sus compañeras y el tritoncito vió cómo el príncipe volvía a la vida y cómo sonreía a las muchachas que lo rodeaban; sólo a él no le sonreía, pues ignoraba que lo había salvado.

Se sintió muy afligido y cuando lo vió entrar en el basto edificio, se sumergió tristemente en el agua y regresó al palacio de su padre.

Siempre había sido de temperamento taciturno y caviloso, pero desde aquel día lo fue más aún. Sus hermanas le preguntaron lo que había visto en su primer salida, más él no les conto nada. Muchas veces a la hora del ocaso o del alba se remontó al lugar donde había dejado al príncipe. Vió como maduraban los frutos del jardín y como eran recogidos, vió derretirse la nieve de las altas montañas, pero nunca al príncipe; por eso cada vez volvía al palacio más triste y afligido.

Su único consuelo era sentarse en el jardín, enlazando con sus brazos la hermosa estatua de mármol, aquella estatua que se parecía al guapo joven; pero dejo de cuidar sus flores, que empezaron a crecer salvajes, invadiendo los senderos y entrelazando sus largos tallos y hojas en las ramas de los árboles; hasta tapar la luz por completo. Por fin, incapaz de seguir guardando el secreto, lo comunicó a una de sus hermanas y muy pronto lo supieron las demás; pero, aparte de ellas y unas pocas sirenas de su intimidad, nadie más se enteró de lo ocurrido.

Una de las amigas pudo decirle quién era el príncipe, pues había presenciado también la fiesta del barco y sabía cuál era su patria y en dónde se hallaba su palacio.

-Ven, hermanito - dijeron las demás princesas y pasando cada una el brazo entorno a los hombros de la otra, subieron en larga hilera a la superficie del mar, en el punto donde sabían que se levantaba el palacio del príncipe.

Estaba construido de una piedra brillante, de color amarillo claro, con grandes escaleras de mármol, una de las cuales bajaba hasta el mismo mar. Magníficas cúpulas doradas se elevaban por encima del tejado y entre las columnas que rodeaban al edificio había estatuas de mármol que parecían tener vida. A través de los nítidos cristales de las altas ventanas podían contemplarse los hermosísimos salones adornados con preciosos tapices y cortinas de seda, con grandes cuadros en las paredes, una delicia para los ojos.

En el salón mayor, situado en el centro, murmuraba un gran surtidor, cuyos chorros subían a gran altura hacia la cúpula de los cristales, a través de la cual la luz del sol llegaba al agua y a las hermosas plantas que crecían en la enorme pila.

Continuara...

ɞ ɞ ɞ ɞ

• _**Surtidor:**_ _Chorro de agua que brota, especialmente la que lo hace hacia arriba, o fuente desde donde sale._

* * *

 _Hola 8-)_

Pasó para dejar la parte cinco, espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten. Y gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs, de verdad que me hacen inmensamente feliz.

¡Saludos!


End file.
